The New Seven Days
by PieroXVII17
Summary: Shibuya hasn't changed at all. People still die. The Reaper's Game still is run in the UG, giving the dead a chance to live again. However, a decision from the Angels stirs up conflict that was left in the past. Now, a new girl must fight for her life, and save us all too. Major Spoilers. Do not read if you havent beat TWEWY. This is a sequel fic four years after the original game.
1. Prologue - Day 0

**A/N: I've been waiting so very long to upload this story, but "Ballad of an Eternity" really needed my attention. However, now that I'm almost done with that story, I can begin focusing on this one. This fic has been in the works for nearly a month, and I am so incredibly proud of the work that's gone into it so far. I hope you all enjoy the prologue.**

**I don't know when I'll be updating this next HOWEVER I can say this for certain. It will begin receiving bi-weekly updates the Monday AFTER I finish writing Ballad of an Eternity. That should be anywhere between a week and two weeks from now, to give you a more specific time frame. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_Same streets_

_Same people too_

_Yea, Shibuya hasn't changed one bit._

* * *

A coffee pot hissed loudly, the sound and scent it emitted were both a clear indicator that it finished preparing the hot beverage within.

A tall slender man went to tend to his drink. He poured the steaming liquid into a cup and handed it to a customer who had been waiting for it. "That'll be five hundred and twenty yen."

The young man scoffed slightly. "Nice to see you still overcharge." He spoke playfully, not being too serious with his statement. He and Sanae Hanekoma laughed. They'd become pretty good friends a while back, and this was almost a daily routine at this point. The young man with the striking orange hair disappeared through the door after he paid for his beverage, leaving Sanae Hanekoma all to himself.

"Great to see you still come to see me. Even if my prices are a little steep" He joked to himself. He overcharged just for the sake of it. Someone in his position really doesn't have a need for any sort of currency. He was the Producer of Shibuya, after all.

Not that anyone knows that, of course.

He went behind the counter, reaching under to grab a folder. He opened it, and reports of several games spilled out, with the report of the Neku Sakuraba game actually falling onto the ground. He picked up the file, and flicked through it.

_Its been what, four years?_

Sanae sighed to himself. After that game, time seemed to slow to a halt for him. It was his fault though, he had gone and interfered with perhaps the most important game in the history of Shibuya.

_It's funny how things work out._

"Man, what are the guys upstairs thinking?"

He didn't hear the sound of the cafè doors open.

"I'll tell you exactly what they're thinking, if I can get a warm cup of coffee on the house." The young man that walked through the doors startled Mr. H. "Oh, didn't see you there, J."

Joshua snickered. He was decked out in his usual attire. When he wasn't in his true form of course. He was always fond of the Dragon Couture and Pegaso clothing lines. "Surely you sensed my vibe? Anyways, so how about it?" The composer teased. He knew when it came to his coffee, Sanae wouldn't make exceptions for anybody. Not even the guy who writes the rules of the Reaper's Game

"Stop messin around. You know I charge for everyone. Even the occasionally snobby composers like you." Hanekoma teased

Giving into defeat, Josh pulled out some money from his wallet. "Here just take it then. Give me the usual please."

Hanekoma smiled, almost snatching the money from his friend's hand. "You got it boss."

"The angels decided that due to outside interference in the Neku Sakuraba game that we must, oh what's the word... We shall essentially be redoing the game, and must see what the new outcome is. Without the influence of a certain CAT." Joshua's tone emphasized the last word.

"It took them a four whole years to come to that decision?"

"The angels never have been known for their efficiency or reliability on these sorts of matters."

"I hope you're planning on putting that kid through another month of hell. He has no further reason to play the game." Hanekoma didn't want Neku getting involved with the UG again. The kid learned everything he could from his time there, and definitely changed for the better. Someone with strong imagination and potential to change the world emerged from those three weeks as a completely transformed individual, capable of making friends and actually living life.

Josh chuckled, as he always did. "No, I'm afraid that won't be the case this time. While I would love to go blow the brains out of my dear partner again, knowing that whichever side he played for would be guaranteed the favorable outcome, I can't. My former conductor banned Neku from participation in further games during the final week of that game, and that still remains in effect till this day. No, I'll need to find a new proxy this time around."

"Got anyone in mind J?" Sanae poured the drink he had been preparing for Joshua. He handed the cup to the composer.

"Well, there is someone. I'll have to look into it a little while longer before I settle on my final choice." Josh blew the beverage, trying to cool it before raising the steaming hot cup of mocha to his lips for a sip.

Sanae grabbed a cloth and began cleaning another coffee cup. "I can't believe you're really gonna shoot another kid."

Joshua set the drink down, licking his lips to catch the remaining liquid on his mouth. "It happens, nothing to get too worked up about."

* * *

Neku strutted the streets in his ordinary attire. His trademark "phones" clung to his neck as he sipped his coffee.

Today was his first day as a sophomore at the Shibuya University of the Arts. Neku flipped open his cell phone, like he had dozens of times before, checking the time.

_"Make it to class, you have 120 minutes."_

It was something Neku did whenever he set a reminder on his phone. Nothing got him fired up quite like seeing mission mail on his phone, and it was a great way to make sure he was ready to take on the day.

Seeing that he was behind schedule because of his sudden coffee craving, he quickened his pace.

Neku texted as he walked. He pulled up a contact and typed out a message quickly. Satisfied that his message had been sent, he allowed himself to focus on the pavement in front of him.

He gripped his phone once more as he trekked through Towa Records, on the screen it said he'd received a message from "Shiki".

"_Hey Neku, where are you? I've been at Hachiko for 5 minutes. Hurry it up!"_

He smiled, and began typing away on his keypad. _"I went to see Mr. H at the cafe. I'm almost at Cadoi City, see you in a little bit."_ He clicked send once more, and looked at the time.

_1:15 already?_

He started jogging to make up for lost time. He had barely passed the scramble crossing, when he'd noticed that there were ambulances beside the city. He slowed to hear murmurs from the crowd that gathered.

"What happened?

"I hear she got hit by a car. The driver was being careless and didn't see her."

"She was so young too. What a shame."

"Poor kid..." Neku said to himself.

He knew where that girl would end up. If she was lucky, she would end up in the next Reaper's Game and have to fight for their life against noise with a complete stranger for the next seven days, having the thing that mattered most to them taken as an "entry fee".

That's if she was lucky.

She would have to participate in missions, and if she was good enough, defeat that week's GM. After that still, she would need to be chosen to be brought back to life. From what Neku knew, only one person was brought back per week.

And that was all only if they happened to be holding a game for the next week. Otherwise, she was as good as gone.

He knew the game all too well, having been made to play the Reaper's Game for three weeks in a row. While it had changed him for the better, he still didn't appreciate that the one partner he related to the most ended up being the walking deus ex machina that had killed him in the first place .

_Wasn't I supposed to be doing something?_

"Oh snap! Shiki's waiting!" He remembered his friend was at Hachiko waiting for him to arrive.

_Shiki Misaki. My first partner, and my first friend since.. Well, I'd rather not think about that_.

"Neku! There you are!" Shiki waved to Neku as he approached the meeting spot, like he had several times before.

"Hey Shiki, sorry for keeping you waiting."

"Oh, it's alright. So, shall we?" She wrapped her arm around his. Neku blushed. He still wasn't used to this whole dating thing after all. It'd been two years and Neku still found himself wondering how it all happened. Not that he was complaining. He loved her company, which was a distinct contrast from when they had met.

_She's just as upbeat as ever. Seems like something is missing though..._

Neku scanned her person, finally noticing what was lacking. "Hey, where's piggy? You bring him everywhere."

Shiki frowned a little. "He's a CAT. Mr. Mew the cat! You'd think after four years that you would get that right by now!" Shiki calmed herself down as Neku chuckled. He liked teasing her. "Well you see, there was this little girl I met. Maybe a few years younger than you and I. She seemed so lonely and distant. So I talked to her for a little while, and decided that she should have Mr. Mew and needed him more than I did, so I gave him to her!"

Neku was astonished. Shiki loved Mr. Mew, he couldn't believe she would just give him away. "Shiki.. Isn't Mr. Mew really important to you though? I mean, he's what got you started in sewing isn't he?"

She smiled, and readjusted the glasses on her face. "Yea he was, that's not important any more though. I don't need him for inspiration anymore. Besides I have you now."

Neku's cheeks became flushed again. "Well, we should be on our way."

"Right!"

Neku and Shiki walked through Molco arm in arm. "So Shiki, what was she like?"

"What was who like?" Shiki was caught off guard by the sudden inquiry.

"The girl. The one you gave Mr. Mew to."

"Oh her! Well she looked young. She's probably still around fourteenish. She reminded me a lot of you when we first met."

Neku raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well I could tell she wasn't exactly social. She hardly even said more than three words at a time to me. Not to mention she had that whole "world be damned" attitude."

Neku thought to himself about when he was antisocial. He'd shut out the world, and had no friends, and definitely didn't care for others and their opinions. The accident way back then set him on that path.

"There's one more thing too."

"Oh yea? What else?"

"She wore a pair of headphones. Kinda like how you wore yours."

* * *

_What does she expect me to do with this thing anyways?_

A girl stood at the entrance to Ugadawa, in her hands she held a stuffed cat.

_How old do I look? I outgrew stuffed animals years ago._

"Still... That was nice of her. For a stranger." She brushed her hair out of her face. Platinum locks of hair gently fell behind her ears, which were hidden by a pair of bulky silver headphones.

The breeze tugged at her clothing, whipping her plaid skirt into the air slightly.

_Looks like its just another ordinary day.._

The girl started walking, clutching the stuffed cat close to her blouse.

She passed a group of guys as she continued towards the end of Ugadawa. A few of the young boys howled cat calls at her, and one even whistled.

_Perverts._

She ignored them, having finally reached her destination. The Ugadawa murals. In front of her was a giant wall, but this wall was special. It was covered completely in graffiti, made by none other than the most renowned artist in Shibuya, CAT. She reached out, resting her hand on a drawing of a cartoony looking cat face.

_I can't believe it's been a year already. I miss you mom_.

Another voice interrupted her thoughts. "We'll this is absolutely adorable. I think I've seen everything I needed to."

_**BANG.**_

She tried to turn her head to see who else was there. That never happened, as the bullet hit her quicker than she could have ever expected.

The last thing she saw was a flash of silver hair as she fell to the ground.

_Is that mine, or someone else's?_

Hundreds of thoughts flew through her mind, almost as quickly as the bullet did. The realization that she had been shot. Killed, even. The thought that she wouldn't live to see that nice girl ever again.

Her senses slowly began to ebb away. Her ears rang, and her vision began to fail her. When she could no longer fight the shutdown of her body, she finally gave into the blackness that followed.

"Well, this feels like Deja Vu. To be fair though I HAVE done this before." Josh mused to himself. He took one last look at his handy work as he grinned devilishly.

"Oh, I'd better not forget to give you this. Consider it an apology for killing" He pulled a pin out of his pocket. It was a black and white pin with the image of a skull imprinted on it. He dropped the pin on the girl and started walking away.

"Good luck, I'm sure you'll need it." Josh laughed one more time.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews, reviews, reviews. I really wanna get some input on this, as I feel there is just so much potential with this story. **

**Again, I don't know when I'll be updating next, but rest assured knowing that I am working on future chapters alongside my other story. Hope you enjoy! :D**


	2. Rude Awakening - Day 1

**A/N: Finally got this chapter up for you guys! Hope you all enjoy it :D**_  
_

**You finally get some character names here, cause I know some of you were asking about those.**

* * *

_The madman's boys are on the streets again._

_What a game._

* * *

The scramble crossing roared with its usual daily hubbub. People chitchatting about this and that. Which clothes were in style, or what food joint was the most popular. Everyone was immersed in their own little worlds. Nobody even acknowledged the young girl laying unconscious on the pavement in the center of the crossing.

That was what she figured anyway.

_Ugh, how'd I end up here?_

The girl slowly awoke, her head pounding violently.

_How nice of these people to help out a girl in need. Do they even see me?_

Her phone beeped. She pulled out the cellular device to read the text she'd received. The number was an unfamiliar one.

"Partner up and then head to the 104 building. You have 60 minutes. Failure will result in erasure -The Reapers."

_That's cute. Take a girl's phone while she's knocked out and text her weird things. Hilarious._

She deleted the text. No sooner than she clicked the button, had she received the very same message again.

_Persistent assholes_.

Each time she deleted the message the same text would arrive once more at lightning speed.

She sighed. "This is ridiculous. I'm contacting the authorities."

She dialed the number for the local precinct but was met with a failed call. She tried several more times but to no avail.

_Guess I'll just have to walk there._

Putting her phone into her pocket, she felt something else in there. She grabbed the circular shapes and withdrew three pins of varying designs.

One was a black pin with a white skull. Another was a pin with a flame against a red background. The final pin was what looked like an icicle against a purple background.

_When the hell did I start collecting pins? These look like something out of that ridiculous Tin Pin game._

She noticed something else out of the ordinary. On her palm, there was a timer. The numbers glowed an eerie red color.

According to this "timer", she had fifty-two minutes and thirteen seconds left before it hit zero.

She dispelled these thoughts, focusing on the matter at hand instead.

She headed in the direction of Cadoi City but her passage was blocked. An invisible wall halted her from going any further.

"Things are getting seriously weird," she said to herself.

She turned her head when she realized she heard snarling. Strangely there was a wolf there not too far from her, staring intently.

Her heart stopped. Was nobody else seeing this? "Hello? Someone! There's a wolf!" She called out for help, but nobody paid her any mind. It was as if she wasn't there at all.

The wolf began creeping closer, so the girl did the only thing she could.

She ran.

_Hopefully I can lose this thing at Hachiko!_

She weaved her way through the crowd of people, but, oddly, she didn't seem to disturb any of them, and she was almost sure she should have bumped into a ton of them even if she had felt nothing.

Her mad dash for Hachiko failed to shake the feral monster tailing her. Soon enough, she was cornered at the statue, and surrounded by other people as well as more monsters

Suddenly, people began vanishing. They would be struck by one of the creature and disappear in a flash of light.

"Hey you! Do you have a partner yet?" Another girl ran up to her. She wore a uniform pretty similar to her own. Looked roughly the same age too. Her most striking feature was her azure blue hair.

_Partner? Didn't that weird text mention something about that?_

"You're in on it aren't you?" she snapped at the newcomer. "Your jokes aren't funny! Tell your friends they can go screw themselves." Her tone was sharper than a pair of daggers.

She turned, her silver hair nearly whipping the other girl in the face.

"Joke? What are you talking about! Do you have a partner or not?"

She decided to play along, growing weary of the ridiculousness. "...No"

A smile of relief broke across the girl's face. "You've gotta make a pact with me then!"

She turned back to face this stranger. "Why should I? I don't even know you, so don't try and tell me what I should be doing."

"Just do it! You see what's happening to those people right? Do you want to be erased?"

_Erased? Is she insane? These people are dying! ...Will that really happen to me?_

She frowned. "Fine, I'll do it" Just like that, she and the new girl were engulfed in blinding light. A strange feeling flowed through her body, refreshing and revitalizing her entirely.

"Hey what's your name?"

"..." She ignored the question, much to the disappointment of the blue-haired girl.

Instinctively, she clutched the pins she had earlier. As she did, a pillar of ice materialized, nearly spearing the wolf-like creatures.

_Did I do that?_

The other girl held in her hands a baton. She waved it, and the creature she was focusing on began acting strangely. Instead of attacking the two girls, the beast turned in its own kind and began clawing the other wolves.

_She can control these things?_

Not dwelling on it further, the silver-haired girl narrowly escaped a bite from one of the beasts, and retaliated by using the flame pin. Suddenly a plume of fire formed, burning the . Concentrating on the flame, she manipulated it to follow one wolf until it was seemingly erased from existence.

The two girls rapidly blazed through the crowd of frog-like monsters before them, having quickly adapted to fighting these bizarre foes.

"Die!" she screamed as she erased the final beast with a column of frigid ice.

"Wow, you're really good with those pins. Nice to see I've got a capable partner!"

_This is insane. What the hell is going on?_

"Well, we should head to 104. We don't have much time left in the mission." The blue-haired girl began to walk towards the scramble, when she noticed her new partner hadn't budged.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

The silver-haired girl raised her head and looked her partner in the eye. "Melody."

"Huh?"

"Melody Hoshiba. It's my name." Melody deadpanned.

The other girl smiled. "That's a really pretty name. I'm Harmony Techika." Melody only scoffed.

"So we need to head to 104 right? Let's go then." She began walking for the scramble, leaving Harmony behind with her quick pace.

"Hey! Melody, wait for me!"

* * *

"I can't believe you really did it again."

"Oh, come on. You're not at all surprised. You know just as well as I do that I won't lose any sleep over it."

Mr. H did know this. He knew very well just how cold Josh could be, not thinking twice when he needed to kill someone to meet his ends.

"Don't sweat it. She'll be just fine if she's as good as I expect. While I doubt she'll be as strong as my dearest partner Neku, she should suffice." He let out his trademark chuckle.

Hanekoma sighed. Typical Josh. "Whatever you say, boss."

Josh sipped some coffee. "Anywho, regardless of my proxy, this game is going to get extremely interesting."

"How do you mean?" Mr. H asked.

"The angels are watching. Not just them either. Everyone in Shibuya is feeling the push and pull of all the imagination that's been erupting from the UG as of late. Oh yes, this is going to be one very enjoyable game."

* * *

Melody and Harmony arrived at 104, with ten minutes to spare. Upon reaching the destination, their timers disappeared.

Melody panted, drawing breath that her lungs desperately craved.

_This running is going to make me all sweaty. Disgusting._

"We did it." Harmony struggled to speak as her words grappled with the air attempting to rush down her windpipe.

Melody's phone beeped, and she flipped it open to see another unfamiliar text.

"Congratulations, players. If you're reading this message it means you have survived the first game and partnered up with someone. I look forward to watching your next few performances. -Your GM, K.H."

_That's one hell of a way to congratulate someone._

"Hey Melody, what do you think this means? She says we survived the first game. That must mean we're not out of the woods yet." Harmony sighed.

Melody groaned, tired of the unstinting flow of bad news. "You know, you just keep saying stuff I'd really rather _NOT_ hear."

Harmony quieted, unsure of how to handle her partner's abrasive attitude. The two stood in silence, and didn't even realize that they were falling into an unnatural sleep.

* * *

"It's about time! I'm so excited that I finally get a chance to work. This extended vacation has been boooooring." The voice belonged to a young lady with hot pink hair. The pink locks fell just short of her shoulders, and stood out against her dark sweater. Sprouting from her back were two skeletal wings as dark as the backstreets of Ugadawa.

"I know right? It's been so long since you last treated me to ramen. About two months actually. Work though? I can do without it." Her companion was a young man with curly long hair. He donned a black hoodie with the image of a ribcage, as well as a pair of brown slacks. He shared the same dark wings as his friend. "So anyways, Uzuki, what's the player count looking like so far?"

Uzuki pulled out her phone, reading the numbers aloud. "Less a fourth of the one-hundred players have been erased after today." She flipped the device shut. "At this rate we'll be finished by Thursday, haha!" She giggled enthusiastically.

Kariya shook his head. "Now, what did I tell you about pacing yourself? If we finish by Thursday, not only will you be bored out of your mind, but that means less ramen that you could be treating me to."

Uzuki quickly composed herself. "I guess you're right about that. If I play my cards right then maybe I'll finally snag that promotion!" she said, the flames of determination burned brightly in her eyes.

* * *

"Back again, huh?" Eyes shielded by a hip pair of sunglasses turned towards Joshua. "Not that I mind you coming around, but it would be nice to get some new business." Mr. H. said.

"Perhaps if you had founded this café somewhere other than this corner of Shibuya, you would see more customers. A change in your prices might help, too," Joshua retorted snidely. "Anyways, have you decided when you'll make your grand entrance? If she's as big a fan as Neku, then surely she'll take to you like a brick to mortar."

Sanae huffed. "Soon enough, knowing that young reaper of yours, she'll probably try making her do something ridiculous. Anyways, what's the girl's name? You picked a cute one, that's for sure."

"Melody Hoshiba. Not only is her level of imagination just short of Neku's, but I can tell her interaction with others in the game is going to make things quite interesting."

Hanekoma drank his cup of coffee as Josh rattled off the details. He took his turn to speak when the platinum haired deity finally finished. "Alright then, what about your Conductor? How is she handling the game?"

Joshua chuckled. "Well she certainly has a flair for being dramatic. I can only imagine the treats she holds in store for us."

Sanae sighed. "Do you even care what happens to Shibuya at this point?"

"I won't lie, the main appeal of this game is the excitement and tension brought about by both sides. However, to ask if I care about what happens to Shibuya is a the silliest question I've heard my entire time as a Composer. Of course I care. I spared it even though I won my little game with Neku, didn't I?"

Hanekoma rolled his eyes, tired of Josh and his condescending tone. "I'm pretty busy J, so if you're not buying anything, could you please step outside?"

Joshua blinked, and took note that WildKat was completely empty. He smirked. "Alright fine, I have some business that needs addressing, anyways." With that, he vanished.

* * *

Neku sat quietly behind the counter of his favorite clothing store, Jupiter of The Monkey. He yawned, tired from a hard day's work.

_Never thought I, of all people, would end up working in retail. Especially 'cause of all the customer interaction it entails._

To his side sat a TV. The television was on the news channel, but Neku wasn't particularly paying attention to what he heard. However, the next report caught his attention.

"...Authorities are investigating a shooting that happened in the Ugadawa district yesterday evening. The victim has been identified as fourteen year old Melody Hoshiba. The body wasn't discovered until sometime after the murder occurred.

The station showed a picture of this girl. Her appearance leapt out at him immediately, had he seen this girl somewhere before? The photo shown was of her was presumably one taken at school. Her silvery hair was barely distinguishable from the backdrop of the photo. Her eyes spoke to Neku. The reminded him of himself not too many years ago. He could see anger, or was it loneliness?

Neku sighed. That was two children dead in the last two days.

His phone rang. It was a call from Shiki. He smiled and flipped it open. "Hey Shiki, what's up?"

"Neku, are you watching the news?" she said, sounding frantic.

"Yea I a:m, I can't believe someone would shoot a girl in cold blood. The world can be such a cruel place."

_It can also be a wonderful one as well, _he thought to himself.

Shiki whimpered. "N-Neku, that was her."

"Her?" he asked, confused by what she meant.

"She's the girl I gave to yesterday!"

Neku's heart sank, and he turned back to the TV. The description Shiki gave him yesterday matched this girl perfectly. The only thing missing was a pair of 'phones.

"Calm down Shiki, I get off work in 10 minutes. I'll head over to your place after and we can talk about it in person, okay?" He began tidying up the counter, removing the loose articles of clothing strewn about.

"O-okay, I'll see you in a bit. Bye" He ended the call, and reached for his bag.

The time flew by, and before he knew it the store was ready to close. With all of his things in order, he turned off the television and stepped outside, locking the door behind him as he vanished into the evening crowds of Shibuya.

* * *

**A/N: I'm currently working on the next chapter. I hope to have it put out by mid February, so please try to bear with me guys. If you haven't already, then place this story on alerts so you know of any updates I make A.S.A.P.**

**Until next time guys!**


End file.
